The art of risk management typically involves making sense of a large amount of information about risks, as well as their causes, relationships, and relative importance. While computers can often calculate inputted information with ease, it has become increasingly challenging to present increasingly complex and large amounts of risk-related information to human users without overwhelming them.
A traditional way to measure and document risk may be through the use of a spreadsheet with multiple tables, columns, and rows, similar to a FEMA template. However, once documentation is complete, users interpreting the information may feel that the focus of the information may have been buried among large quantities of data. Accordingly, user may not have a clear picture of various risks, their importance, and their correlation.